schauspielerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Seth Rogen
Seth Rogen (* 15. April 1982 in Vancouver, British Columbia) ist ein kanadischer Comedian, Schauspieler und Drehbuchautor. Leben und Leistungen Rogen nahm als Teenager am Wettbewerb Vancouver Amateur Comedy Contest teil. Er zog nach Los Angeles, thumbwo er mit einer in den Jahren 1999 bis 2000 in der Fernsehserie Voll daneben, voll im Leben gespielten Nebenrolle als Schauspieler debütierte. Für diese Rolle wurde er als Mitglied des Schauspielerensembles im Jahr 2000 für den Young Artist Award nominiert. Für seine Rolle in der Komödie Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… (2005) wurde Rogen – gemeinsam mit den anderen Darstellern – im Jahr 2006 für den MTV Movie Award nominiert. In der Komödie Beim ersten Mal (20 06) übernahm er neben Katherine Heigl eine der Hauptrollen. Für diese Rolle wurde er im Jahr 2007 gemeinsam mit Paul Rudd für den Teen Choice Award nominiert. Als Drehbuchautor schrieb Rogen die Drehbücher einiger Folgen der Fernsehserie Da Ali G Show aus dem Jahr 2003, wofür er im Jahr 2005 für den Emmy Award nominiert wurde. Er arbeitete außerdem am Drehbuch der Komödie Superbad (2007) mit, in der er in einer der größeren Rollen auftrat. Für die Actionkomödie The Green Hornet schrieb er am Drehbuch mit und übernahm die Hauptrolle. Auszeichnungen *2000: Young Artist Award (Nominiert) *2006: MTV Movie Award (Nominier) *2007: Teen Choice Award (Nominiert) Filmografie thumb|134px Schauspieler *1999–2000: Voll daneben, voll im Leben (Freaks and Geeks) *2001: Donnie Darko *2001–2002: American Campus – Reif für die Uni? (Undeclared) *2004: Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) *2005: Early Bird (TV) *2005: Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… (The 40 Year Old Virgin) *2006: Ich, Du und der Andere (You, Me and Dupree) *2007: Beim ersten Mal (Knocked Up) *2007: Shrek der Dritte (Shrek the Third, Stimme) *2007: Superbad *2008: Die Geheimnisse der Spiderwicks (The Spiderwick Chronicles, Stimme) *2008: Horton hört ein Hu! (Horton hears a Who, Stimme) *2008: Kung Fu Panda (Stimme) *2008: Stiefbrüder (Step Brothers) *2008: Ananas Express (Pineapple Express) *2008: Fanboys *2008: Zack and Miri Make a Porno *2009: Monsters vs. Aliens (Stimme) *2009: Shopping-Center King – Hier gilt mein Gesetz (Observe and Report) *2009: Wie das Leben so spielt *2011: The Green Hornet *2011: Paul – Ein Alien auf der Flucht (Paul, Stimme) *2011: Fight for Your Right Revisited (Kurzfilm) *2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 (Stimme) *2011: 50/50 – Freunde fürs (Über)Leben (50/50) *2011: Take This Waltz *2012: Unterwegs mit Mum (The Guilt Trip) *2013: Arrested Development (Fernsehserie) *2013: Das ist das Ende (This Is the End) Drehbuchautor *2001–2002: American Campus - Reif für die Uni? (Undeclared) *2004: Da Ali G Show *2007: Superbad *2008: Drillbit Taylor – Ein Mann für alle Unfälle (Drillbit Taylor) *2008: Ananas Express (Pineapple Express) *2011: The Green Hornet *2012: The Watch – Nachbarn der 3. Art (The Watch) Produzent *2005: Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… (The 40 Year Old Virgin), Co-Produzent *2007: Beim ersten Mal (Knocked Up), ausführender Produzent *2007: Superbad, ausführender Produzent *2008: Ananas Express (Pineapple Express), ausführender Produzent *2011: The Green Hornet Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Kanadier Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Kanadischer Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmschauspieler